Found in a Box in the Alleyway
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome finds a mini 'Sup Guy in a box and takes him home. CryXKagome Enjoy
1. Oh you poor thing

Me: Hi! I just had a dream where Kagome finds a small Sup Guy who is obviously Cry. Enjoy! And since the dream only went to where she took him into the house I'm continuing it with my imagination.

()

Once again the day was completely pouring with rain. Just great. (Note the sarcasm there) Anyways, 15 year old Kagome Higurashi was running home from school, trying to get home as quick as possible so she wouldn't catch a cold.

As she was running she accidentally tripped, sending her tumbling into a mucky puddle.

"DANG IT!" She exclaimed in anger. She had the worst luck. Kagome stood up, wiped most of the muck from her uniform and sprinted off once again down the empty pavement. Soon she was walking slowly to catch her breath as she panted heavily. "Jeez, this rain is really heavy. I wonder what poor animals are stuck out here." Kagome mumbled. She took a turn down a dark alleyway she always took to get home. It was at least dry and protected her from the forceful winds. Kagome shivered slightly. It was so freezing! She wouldn't trust the weather report for a while. A small rattling grasped her attention. Stepping forward, the teen looked around to see where the small sound came from. Another rattle was heard and she looked down to see a cardboard box.

"Oh no, what kind of cruel person would leave an animal all alone in a cardboard box?" She asked herself and bent down to open the cube-shaped box. As soon as she did she froze on the spot, staring at the... thing that stared back.

It looked like a small miniature doll with no arms, was pure white and had a thick black strand of... hair (?) sticking out of his head. What surprised Kagome was that his face. Its expression was a poker face. You'd think the small creature was fine but he was shuddering from the cold.

"Oh. You poor thing," Kagome gave him a caring look and gently picked him up. Putting him in one of her trouser pockets, she continued her journey home. "Don't worry. I'll look after you."

_At the Higurashi Shrine_

Soon Kagome made it home just as her mother was about to call her.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Oh my lord, dear. You're freezing!" Kun-loon said in worry. Kagome waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's fine mum. I'll just be in my room." Kagome replied and quickly ran up the stairs. Kun-loon blinked as her daughter went up the steps and into her room.

Kagome sat down and took the... thing out from her pocket, along with a tissue. Lightly, she began drying him.

"Well, I'm Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome gave him a bright smile. He just stared with that poker face expression she found him with. Kagome sweatdropped. "Oookaaaay... um... well, can you speak?"

Silence.

Kagome sweatdropped again. That answered her question clearly.

"Okay, well I think you must be hungry." The thing just wobbly trotted over to her and stood onto her open palm. Kagome giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." And with that she walked out of the room with the small thing resting on her hand.

"_I wish I could say my name..."_

()

Me: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I am personally quite happy with it! Review! Byez!


	2. Food and DAT SEXY VOICE!

Kagome set a plate of homemade sushi in front of the small creature. Watching eagerly as the white doll-like thing scoffed the food down, Kagome smiled.

"You're so cute." She cooed. In 5 seconds flat it ate all the sushi on the plate. He looked up at Kagome as her mother came through.

"Well, Kagome tomorrow we wi-what is that?" Kun-Loon shrugged.

"I don't knkw. Found the lil' guy in a box in the alleyway. I felt like I needed to give him a home." Kagome rubbed the side of it's head with her index finger. It leaned into her touch happily.

"Awww. Poor thing. Who would abandon such a cute little guy?" Kun-Loon wondered. "You may keep him."

"Yes!" Kagome cheered and did a small victory dance. Sup guy tried to copy her but failed since he had no soon as she finished eating she put the dishes in the sink, pocked 'Sup' up and went upstairs. "Later Mum. Going to watch Pewds and Cry play Bloody Trap Land!" She called and stepped into her room. Quickly she set her laptop on her bed, lay on her bed, set the device on her lap and switched it on while Sup stood on her shoulder.

"Pewds and Cry are the best! Well, Cry's funnier. And his voice is so... damned sexy!" Kagome giggled and continued with the routine of logging on, going on the internet then youtube. Sup guy stumbled slightly when Kagome said Cry's voice was damned sexy. Soon Bloody Trapland was on.

"Now let the awesomeness... BEGIN!"

_After watching Bloody Trapland_

Kagome sat there giggling while Sup curled up into the crook of her neck.

"Dat Voice." Kagome mumbled and put on 'A lovesong by Cry' and sang along only more wonderfully.

_"You have a nice voice."_

"It's got four letters. Two of them are vowels. Two of them are really freaking weird." Kagome sang. She smiled joyfully and began watching many other vids. Even Minecraft ones where Cry is tired and doing the 'Dark Descendant' one or something. He's so cute when he's tired. A few hours later Kagome shut off her laptop and set it aside, yawning gently. She set Sup on her pillow near her head with a handkerchief as a blanket. He snuggled down happily and soon fell asleep. Kagome smiled.

"Goodnight." She whispered and switched on a gentle, warm-coloured light and drifted off to slumber herself.

()

Me: Cry's voice is so sexy. Review! And don't deny it! It's sexy!


	3. AAAH! Youtuber in my bed!

Kagome gave a content sigh as she snuggled into a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. It felt so warm and comfy an-wait. A pair of arms? Since when did Kagome sleep with someone? And if this person was there then where was Sup? And who was this guy? Kagome opened her eyes to come face-to-face with a hoodie with 'Sup' on it. Her eyes trailed up to see paleish skin, a mask that looks like Sup's expression and honey-brown hair. His chin and lips were seen.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed quietly and shoved away. The teen boy smiled at Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome." The stranger said, giving a yawn. Kagome pulled the covers up to her chest to hide her mostly revealing tank top. Glaring, she stammered

"Wh-who are y-y-you? How did yyyyou get in my bed?"

The boy looked hurt. It was hard to tell because of the mask.

"You don't remember me? C'mon. You helped me. Gave me food and shelter. And you find my voice 'damn sexy'." He replied. Kagome thought for a bit and everything clicked into place.

"Wh-what? No. That little guy... and... Cryaotic _can't _be the same people." She stared at him in disbelief. The boy now identified as Cryaotic, or Cry, nodded. Kagome began freaking out inside. "Impossible..."

"It's possible, Kagome. By the way, you're voice is sexy too." Cry smirked. Kagome blushed.

"A-arigato, Cry-san." She was turning red furiously. "Sooooo... My Mum's away for a while. Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Cry grinned and stood up from the bed, stretching. Once he was done he helped Kagome up who was grateful for him helping.

"Thanks. So let's go-"

"KAGOMEE! My friends are here! Don't bug us in my ro-who's that?" Souta looked at Cry.

"Oh. Souta, this is Cry, a famous youtuber." Kagome explained. Souta's eyes shined in adoration.

"Cryaotic? THE ChaoticMonki?" He looked starstruck. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have some friends to attend to?" She asked and Souta snapped out of his stupor and ran out.

"Wow. Nice brother." Cry chuckled.

"He's annoying. Sometimes he's such a wimp." Kagome said and smiled, remembering when he was too scared to go into the well house. Cry smiled at Kagome and walked out of the room and downstairs to wait for her.


	4. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka find out about Cry

"So, how did this happen?" Kagome asked as she and Cry walked out of the house and down the steps.

"I don't know. I was going to play a game on my laptop but then everything went blank and I woke up in a box as Sup guy." Cry replied.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay. Well, don't worry. I'll help you. Say, do you have Pewdie's number?" Kagome asked. Cry nodded. "Well, can I have it? I want to play a prank on him."

Cry grinned and quickly handed Pewd's number. Kagome put it on her phone and began texting.

_I am stalking you._

Kagome giggled. Her phone buzzed.

_who is this and how did you get my number?_

Kagome giggled again and texted him again.

_Oh. Sorry, forgot about that. You know the female youtuber you talk to?_

Bzzzt

_Yeah, Kagome. Whyyyyy?_

Bzzt

_it's me! I found your friend Cry and he gave me your number!_

Kagome laughed as Cry read over her shoulder.

"Wow. You and Pewds know each other?"

"Yup." Kagome nodded. "Over youtube. He's really nice and... ahem... very crazy."

"True that, Kagome."

They brofisted.

"Kagome?" Kagome froze.

Oh shit. No. Please no. Oh god oh god oh GOD NO! Kagome slowly turned around with Cry to see Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

"Wow! You have a new boyfriend?" Eri asked. Kagome and Cry blushed.

"N-no! We just met today!" The young Miko exclqimed.

"Oh?" Yuka looked surprised, along with Ayumi and Eri.

"But you look so cute together!" Ayumi insisted.

:D


	5. what is this feeling?

That night Kagome slept peacefully on her bed, Cry sat beside herher.

"What is this feeling?" Cry wondered, placing a hand over his heart. "My heart... it hurts just by looking at her. What is wrong with me? Am I... going insane?"

Kagome quietly mumbled incoherently and curled up into Cry's side.

"P-please... don't ever leave... me..." She murmured. Cry just glanced at her.

"I will never leave you, my dear Kagome." He placed a kiss on her forehead and lay beside the slumbering girl, soon falling asleep himself.

_Next morning_

Kagome woke up but never felt a pair of arms around her. She began freaking out.

"Cry? Cry? Where are you?" She called. A rustling under the bed covers caught her attention. She moved them away to reveal Sup guy. "Cry. Again?" Kagome picked him up. "I still wonder how this happened."

Cry looked like he wanted to tell her something. It was a bit hard since he couldn't talk. Kagome sighed, picked him up and walked out of the room. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hahahow's it going, bro? My name is Peeeewdiepiiiie!"

"Pewdie!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Everything's awesome! How are you?"

"Meh. I'm fine. Say, go on Skype tonight. I wanna talk to you face-to-face." Pewdiepie reploed.

"Okay! How's it going with you and Marzia?"

"Oh. We sort of got into a fight. She got jealous of meh Bro Army."

"Awww. Hope you guys make up soon." Kagome and Pewds said their goodbyes and hung up. "This is going to be a fun night."


	6. To be honest

"You know it won't be easy, living with me. If you see a man with silver hair and golden eyes just poin-err I mean nudge towards the bathroom door, alright, Cry?" Kagome asked. Cry nodded as best as he could and Kagome smiled, walking into the bathroom. He stood there, waiting for her to get out.

_"Kagome, please hurry. I don't want you to be gone for long." _

A few minutes later and Kagome came out with her wet hair up in a ponytail. Cry eagerly stumbled beside her. She smile and picked him up.

"you're just so cute, Cry!" She cooed. She hugged him and continued walking to her room. Cry just let a large blush cover his white face. She flopped onto her bed. Cry copied her only had a small impact since he was so small. Cry snuggled up to Kagome._  
_

"I'm kind of glad we met. Even if it was at this consequence I don't care. I'm just glad to have such a nice friend who's also a famous youtuber." Kagome smiled as Cry looked up at her. "To be honest, I've had a crush on you ever since I saw one of your videos. I still do." She placed a kiss on Cry's head.

Cry curled up closer to her and let out a mental sigh as he breathed in her scent of mint and strawberries and quickly fell into a light slumber.

"Have a nice snooze, Cry."


	7. I'm not feeling well

"Kagome! You stupid wench!" Cry woke up to the yell.

"Inuyasha! I'm not going today. I don't feel so well." Kagome explained. Cry looked up at Kagome in concern.

"Well boo hoo! I don't give a shit if you feel better or not! You are coming with me!" Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed Kagome's arm and began dragging her. She made noises of protest, flailing about and planting her feet on the carpet. Cry glared inwardly at Inuyasha, deeply wishing he could hit this guy but he couldn't. Y'know, no arms.

"Inuyasha? Sit boy."

BAM!

An Inuyasha-shaped crater was created in the ground. Kagome glared at him.

"Now get going, baka! If you want me to find the shards I have to be in top shape." She snapped. "Get going! You're annoying Cry-kun!" Inuyasha grumbled but got up and slipped through the window. Kagome dropped her glare and sighed.

"I'm sorry about him, Cry. He's just so annoying and irritating. I'm glad you're nothing like that." She gave him a smile. Cry inwardly returned it and stumbled over to her. She picked him up. Cry yawned. "You can go back to sleep. It's fine." Kagome lay back on her bed and gave a sneeze. "Told him I wasn't feeling good." She placed Cry on the pillow and she lay back on it as well. Cry stood up and wobbled over to her and curled up in her hair, taking in the relaxing scent of flowers and mint. He soon fell asleep, Kagome soon following his lead.

_Kagome and Cry's dream(their the same dream for both of them_)

"Cry!" Kagome called and hugged the now-human Cry. "How was your sleepy"

"It was good, Kagome, but I missed you." He smiled.

"Oh come on. I was right next to you, friend." Kagome scoffed. Cry hugged her too. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"But I can't see you while I was asleep." He replied.

"Hahahows it goin' bros?" Pewdiepie hugged Cry and Kagome.

"Hey, Pewds." The two greeted. Pewdie gasped and grabbed Kagome's hand, looking at her forth finger(the finger closest to her pinky)

"Oh no way! Cry, you asked her?" He said. Cry nodded and Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, he asked the question last night!" She said excitedly.

"When you getting married?"

"When I graduate." Kagome replied. "He made me the happiest woman alive." Cry pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips.

_end of dream_

Cry and Kagome woke up. They both blushed furiously. What was that? Kagome blinked.

_"does this mean it's more than a crush? Do I actually ... love him? As a soul mate?"_

Cry was also confused.

_"Could I be... falling for Kagome?"_

()

Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAZ! This one was for you. :)


	8. Ah, crap

"Good morning Cry!" Cry woke up to a cheery Kagome looking at him, a smile on her lips. He nudged her hand in response. She giggled. "Awww! You're so adorable, Cry~!" Cry blushed and nudged her hand again. Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, dear! It's time to go to school!" Kun-loon' s voice was heard.

"Okay, mom!" She yelled back and picked Cry up. "I want you to just... hang out in my room before I come back, alright, Cry?" Cry nodded. Kagome grinned. "Good." She grabbed her school bag ,patted his head and headed out. 7 long hours without Kagome. What to do what to do. Cry walked over to her laptop and switched it on(imagining him standing on the on/off button. Adorable, right?). He waited for the screen and glided on the touch thingy( I forgot what it was called) and clicked on her account. Then he stepped on asdfghjkl and entered.

'This is fun.' He thought and quickly went onto YouTube to watch some random videos. He even decided to watch the Karate Kid 2010 film(just coz I can. Love it. Love Zhenwei Wang. Heh. Wang *snicker*). Cry watched the movie intently, grinning at the 'aeroplane legs' part. A few hours later and the front door opened downstairs. He looked up as Kagome opened the door. Cry checked the time and was surprised to see that the time really flew.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Cry." Kagome smiled. "Whatcha watchin'?" She sat beside him and it got to the scene where Dre was being chased by Cheng and his gang. "I love this film!" She cheered. Cry mentally chuckled as her eyes sparkled childishly. He sat on her lap, which he slightly struggled to get on but managed, and they both watched the movie.

"Kagome are you h-" Kun-loon opened the door and paused, smiling at the two as they watched the movie, intrigued. She shut the door and walked back down stairs, not wanting to disturb them. Kagome laughed and Cry mentally laughed as Dre's mom's face was twisted in shock and suprise as Dre and Mei Ying kissed.

"That is hilarious." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. When the movie finished Kagome fangirled inside. Now she wanted to kick some serious kung fu ass! Lol. Cry watched Kagome as she looked through her e-mails.

"Hey, there's one from Felix." She said and clicked it.

Hahahows it goin', bros?

I hope you and Cry are being great friends, Kagome. Btw do you play Happy Wheels? You should, child! XD Anyways, Marzia and I are gonna take a small vacation in Japan. It's gonna be so great to meet you in person!

Keep on hurting barrels! WREEEOW!

Pewdie

Kagome's face twisted with joy. Pewds was coming to Japan. She'll get to meet him in person! She began doing a happy dance.

"Pewds is coming to Japan, Cry!" She informed. Cry jumped it h joy but then flopped to the ground since he couldn't facepalm. "What's wrong?" Cry' s head nudged at his body and Kagome hit her head.

"Ah crap."


End file.
